The Primordial Deities
Note: You may not play these unless Staff. The Primordial Deities as a term refers to a set of three legendary Deities who were directly involved in the creation of Elysium's physical plane. When Elysium and the Void were separated, came the forming of the physical world. Thus, due to the tremendous magical atmosphere; three souls were born. Primal Deities act in avatars, their souls containing the will of their chosen aspect of the physical sect of Elysium specifically. Primordial Deities do not have any affiliation with magic. Knowledge of the Primal Divinities is extremely scarce, and they are simply used as support lore for [[Ophelions|'Ophelions']]. In Creation First came the sky, the heavens, and thus came into being the soul of Zephon. Second came the sea, the vast oceans, and thus came into being the soul of Asol. And third and finally came into being that of the great land, the rocky mountains and landforms, and thus came into being the soul of Terren. Three great powers were ushered into creation from that of the majestic energy of the creation of the physical world. When life begun to set it's roots, the souls begun to manifest into physical bodies, hence when it was found that all three deities being physically present on Elysium was too much; they were forced to recede to protect that of what they loved and represented. Eternal Powers Primordial Divinities represent the ultimate will and soul of the domain they control and hold dominion over. As a result; their powers exist as long as the sea, sky and land exist. However, their manifestation and physical present causes extreme danger. Furthermore, their powers are eternal. This is for better or worse, primordial deities who've manifested like Zephon will notice extreme adversities in the atmosphere, sudden cataclysmic storms would stir until he receded back to the heavens to where he lay dormant. Primordial Deities are generally forced to remain dormant. Until they are ushered into manifestation; they must hide to protect what they love. Their powers in question, however, come from their soul alone, and their soul alone holds the ultimate dominion over their manifestation. The Tearing Once in early times of life, all three primordial divinities manifested as equals upon Elysium. This pure manifestation alone caused extreme natural disasters to wreak havoc across Elysium, mountains, tearing asunder whenever Terren lingered too close or grew enraged. Furthermore, the deities inevitably clashed. Their extreme power shook Elysium to its core. Unable to contain their might, Zephon, Terren and Asol simply met, in person without any conflict; yet Elysium proved to show otherwise. This caused an event in pre historic times known as the Tearing, where Elysium was shook to it's core and landforms, oceans, and the sky never remained the same after. Nothing much is known beyond this, as the deities and historic records are seldom seen. Manifest Form The deities, despite what trouble they can cause from it, occasionally manifest upon Elysium. They take upon the form of an extremely, tremendously, powerful Mage, however without any magical powers, their powers having stemmed from the soul and not magic. They make a very convincing effort of blending in. They take on the forms of avatars as they use their primal soul to manifest inside a vessel and use it to usher and do what they please. Being very powerful, they tend to not interfere with the affairs of Elysium. However it is rumoured that the three Deities together once manifested for a brief period of time to halt the war between Angels and Demons. When Primal Divinities manifest in Elysium it is referred to their Manifest Form. When in Manifest Form, much like the dormant form; they have complete dominion over their control. Dormant Form Within their dormant forms, Primordial Divinities remain responsible for the changing of the land, sky and ocean. Asol remains responsible for tsunamis and whatnot, although it is more so a subconscious effort. And so forth. However legends tell of an awakening able to be made. There have been extensive rumours amongst scholars who study the divinities that various condensed ingots exist that have the capability to forcefully pull one of the three out of their dormant forms and into a manifest form. However this is but a mere rumour collection and it is not likely the case. Zephon — the Soul of the Sky Otherwise known as the Soul of the Sky. Zephon contains within him the will and personality of the sky. Zephon is a tremendous power capable of quite literally, anything in regards to global manipulation of the sky. He is believed to be responsible for the weather when he is in his dormant form. On a global scale, Zephon generally tends to not intervene with Elysium; being the most distant. However albeit Zephon is known to have the greatest temper out of the three, wreaking havoc across the skies whenever angered. Furthermore in his manifest form he is known to get into fights and whatnot. Asol — the Soul of the Ocean And thus next came the primordial sea, Asol, the Soul of the Ocean was born into creation. Asol contains within her the will of the sea and thus has complete dominion over such. When manifested, coastlines are often shook to the tide that she brings with her wake. Asol subconsciously has dominion over all of the sea within her dormant form, seamen aware of Asol often send their prayers to her when going upon the vast waters so they may not be smitten by her waves. Asol tends to be a very benevolent and kind soul, yet when provoked she'll meet with equal hostility. Finally, she is known to get into conflicts with Terren on the frequent. Terren — the Soul of the Land Often getting into scraps with Asol over whom should have larger control over Elysium, Terren, the Soul of the Land was weaved into creation lastly. Terren ushers complete dominion over the land and represents it's totalitarian will. Terren is known to be resistant, stubborn and even sometimes cruel. He is often at odds with Asol, and gets into many conflicts with her. Terren additionally averts Zephon behind his back, keeping it to himself, overall, Terren is arguably the most powerful over the three since he has command over where most of the Elysium based drama occurs, thus in his domain; he mustn't be trifled with. Terren in his dormant form is sad to be responsible to folding, faulting and earthquakes, legends say he resides in mountains. Universal Abilities While obscure and hardly pinpointed, scholars have noticed all three divinities share a few common universal abilities when in their manifest forms. These abilities are rather basic and nothing to be really bothered with, however due to their immense power it is fair to note. Flight All primordial divinities within their manifest form are proven to be capability of weightlessness and flight, whether Terren, Asol or Zephon, they display the remarkable ability to exist separate of gravity. Scholars hypothesize this is the case because their souls act as balloons of great proportion to carry them through the fabric of gravity. Flight is known to be a godly thing in many cases, and as a result, all primordial divinities are capable of unlimited flight, however they are unable to fly beyond the atmosphere. Cooperative Effort Three primordial divinities. Same niché, thus, three primordial divinities, or two are able to work together and control their landforms, oceans, and whatnot on a much greater level. Three of them working in cooperative could very well halt the rotation of the planet altogether, or tear it apart. Thus, cooperating divinities is something to be truly feared if needed be. Magic Immunity Exception being Discord Magic; all primordial divinities are immune to magic, and can easily halt it in the process. It is quite, unknown why this is the case. However possible reasons do indeed include that since their souls were exposed to heavily amounts of dragonic magic in the first ages, that they were given by natural some sort of resistance towards the element of magic. This causes them to be immune to illusion magic, any elemental magic (as long as it's magic), and anything of relation. Legacy Little to no legacy, the divinities hold, actually. Choosing to remain rather detached from the world; as per their fear of destroying what they represent, the deities have little to no influence aside from one little thing. On occasional manifestation, they are known to reproduce and procreate with Elysium inhabitants. Cases of reproduction include the notorious [[Ophelions|'Ophelions']]''' '''that are half-gods or demi-gods. Ophelions are rare but can also reproduce to make more, as a result, divinities have left this legacy upon Elysium. Where Are They Now It is quite unknown, to be blunt. However there is currently a prophecy that one day, the Divinities will return to Elysium, in different phases and strike their goals immediately, to do as they see fit. In reality, the dormant deities are looking for ways to contain their power upon manifestation, and soon if they do find a way to do this within a mere mortal vessel, they'll be able to come to Elysium and play with it however they please. For better or worse! Category:Gods Category:Deities Category:Written by Ryan Category:Magic Category:Magic Anomalies Category:Magical Anomalies